As an example of this type of turning control device, it is known that stabilization of a vehicle behavior is achieved by controlling braking of a specific wheel in a direction in which a deviation between a lateral G standard yaw rate, which is calculated on the basis of the acceleration of a vehicle in the right-and-left direction (hereinafter referred to as lateral acceleration) and a vehicle speed, and the actual yaw rate of the vehicle is brought close to 0.
Additionally, in an example of another turning control device, it is known that a yaw moment is assisted and improvement of a turning-round property is achieved by controlling to make right and left braking forces of front wheels different and make right and left braking forces of rear wheels different, according to a turning state (for example, the change rate of a steering angle or a steering angle), at braking (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Additionally, it is known that improvement of the turning-round property is achieved by calculating a correct yaw moment by adding a first moment and a second moment, the first yaw moment is calculated on the basis of a steering angular speed or a steering angular acceleration, and the second yaw moment is calculated on the basis of the steering angle, the vehicle speed, and the yaw rate, and then making right and left braking forces of front wheels different and making right and left braking forces of rear wheels different so as to generate the corrected yaw moment (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).